


Silly

by tluthal



Category: Dust: An Elysian Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tluthal/pseuds/tluthal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Cassius joined the military, he caught the eye of Gaius, and promptly knocked him silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly

Cassius had always been small for his age, but joining the military had really driven the point home. Surrounded by men and women larger and stronger than he was, many with testosterone and masculinity issues, the tiny blue fox quickly found himself the entire class’ favorite target. Many of them quickly gave up that notion on discovering just how damned vicious he was in a fight, but there was a small circle of equally vicious and much larger lions who thought the entire situation was some grand, hilarious game.

Cassius wasn’t amused, but tried not to contemplate murder. The sergeants and other superiors didn’t seem much inclined to step in, but then, he was just a small fox from some village on the outskirts. Stick it out, or go home. Gaius had noticed though, noticed the small, intelligent, almost ruthless fox. Noticed that nothing could break that spirit. So he arranged for days off to line up, and startled the fox just after breakfast.

"Sir!" Cassius saluted sharply, valiantly ignoring his black eye and aching knuckles.

"At ease." Gaius clapped him on the back, hand almost engulfing Cassius’s shoulders. "I’d like to have a word with you." He steered the smaller, younger man to his office, on the quieter side of the fortress.

"Ah- yes sir?" Cassius looked up at him, reluctant but unable to escape that easy, friendly-seeming, iron grasp. Gaius steered him into the room and into the narrow, uncomfortable guest chair before closing the door behind them.

"Your classmates have been having some difficulty adjusting to your presence." Gaius began, seating himself at the desk and watching the thin, blue fox. Cassius stared at him, jaw set determinedly. "It’s begun to annoy me." A muscle twitched in the boy’s cheek, but he didn’t break in. "Rather than blaming you, I’d like to teach them the dangers of underestimating someone based on size and upbringing."

Cassius’ sick grin was like the sun coming up.

* * *

  
"This technique is easier for a woman, but your center of gravity is still lower." The room was padded, especially the floor, and Gaius wore protective gear. "When you are unarmed and behind your opponent, brace your feet shoulder-width apart, wrap your arm about their waist with your shoulder against their hip and your other arm about their nearest leg. Deep breath, then lean back and allow gravity to do your work." He explained, gesturing to illustrate the point.

"I’m strong but-"

"It’s not about strength, soldier, it’s about leverage. Try it."

"… Yes sir." Cassius felt utterly ridiculous doing so, but he crouched as instructed.

"Like you mean i—" Gaius didn’t have time to complete the sentence before Cassius had tipped them both over backwards with such force Gaius would later be glad of his helmet. "…mnuh."

"Sir—?" Cassius blinked stupidly for a moment, before releasing the much taller man and rushing to check on him.

Gaius mumbled, not quite able to form words after that.

"Oh shit. MEDIC—"

**Author's Note:**

> A beautiful start to a terrifying friendship.


End file.
